Our nation is currently faced with a projected shortage of energy derived from gas and fuel oil. This invention is directed toward reducing the use of these shortage fuels for heating individual houses.
Many American houses have fireplaces that could burn alternate fuels such as wood, coal, and other combustibles, but because the efficiency of the conventional fireplace is low, use as an alternate heating source is marginal.
The Fireplace Heating Channel meets this need and transforms what has traditionally been primarily a decorative feature of the house into a more efficient generator of useful heat. SUMMARY OF THE INVENTION
The Fireplace Heating Channel consists of a metal air conveying channel designed to fit closely against the inside walls of an existing fireplace and containing a blower and horizontal baffling so as to efficiently heat room air by directing it through multiple horizontal passages of the heated air channel before returning it back into room. Increased performance is obtained through the use of a unique flame guide radiation reflector vane which transfers the radiant energy, normally lost to the chimney, back to the room air conveying channel where it is then transformed into increased useful room heat from the fireplace. Another novel feature is the use of an attached fireplace front closure that has two pairs of folding doors with transparent panels which provide several advantages, including greater overall thermal efficiency by reducing excess air losses to the chimney and maximum safety during untended periods of operation.
The Fireplace Heating Channel is readily insertible in an existing fireplace and does not interfere with its normal functioning and is compatible with a wide range of fireplace sizes and shapes.